whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Jun Yow
Jun Yow is a Kuei-jin residing in Hong Kong and follows the the Way of the Resplendent Crane. She is the main opposition to the Ancestor Anguo Chun. She stays in where she can keep a watch on Hong Kong Island. Biography Jun Yow left her family and their expectations to follow the charismatic leader on his across China as one on many women who found long awaited egalitarian reform. She did not make it at the end, succumbing to sickness in 1935. She passed into Yomi, where she endured a period of brutal torture. She returned to the Middle Kingdom and was on a rampage until she was caught and brought before the Ancestor of Beijing. The Ancestor found a spark of fervor and a desire to serve a greater goal and spared her existence. Jun Yow embraced her teachings and labored in the cause of reform throughout China for many years. When the moment was right and she had progressed sufficiently along her Dharma path, she and a chosen few formed Victorious Whirlwinds and headed to Hong Kong to free it from its decadent foreign yoke. She is young, but her experiences and her progress as a Resplendent Crane allowed her to push the political undercurrents from behind the scenes and help lead to China's recognition as a world power on an international scale. As the time for Chinese rule drew near, Jun Yow prepared for a triumphant entry into the lost territory of the Flame Court. Her opinion of the Righteous Devils and Anguo Chun in particular is not a kind one. She believes them to be cowards and Chun's kowtowing to be the cause of Hong Kong's dreadful state. She hates the "old ways" and believes Hong Kong's Kuei-jin residents merely want to replace the Kindred hierarchy with their own leadership. Jun Yow was total control over the region for its own good and for the fulfillment of her Dharmic path. Appearance Jun Yow dresses much as she did when she was alive, affecting the serviceable uniform of the participants in the Long March. Her hair is short and worn straight with no concessions to style; likewise, she does not "prettify" herself with cosmetics and despises anyone who does. Her stance and attitude project a supreme contempt for those who fail to meet her exacting standards. Her Yang tendencies, however, give her a vitality and passionate energy, and they endowed her with an attraction that comes from inner fire rather than outward artifice. Character Sheet Jun Yow Nature: Judge P'o Nature: The Monkey Demeanor: Fanatic Chi Balance: Balanced Direction: South Dharma: Resplendent Crane 2 Physical: Strength 3, Dexterity 5, Stamina 4 Social: Charisma 4, Manipulation 3, Appearance 3 Mental: Perception 5, Intelligence 3, Wits 5 Talents: Alertness 4, Athletics 3, Brawl 3, Dodge 4, Intimidation 2, Leadership 4 Skills: Drive 2, Etiquette 2, Firearms 4, Melee 3, Music (Revolutionary Songs) 3, Repair 2, Security 4, Stealth 4, Torture 2 Knowledges: Bureaucracy 2, Investigation 2, Law 3, Linguistics 4, Medicine 1, Occult 1, Politics 4 Disciplines: Black Wind 3, Blood Shintai 2, Demon Shintai 3, Internalize 1, Obligation 3, Yin Prana 1 Backgrounds: Allies 4, Contacts (Communist Leadership in Beijing and Hong Kong) 4, Herd 3, Resources 2 Chi Virtues: Yin 5, Yang 5 Soul Virtues: Hun 5, P'o 5 Willpower: 8 References * Category:Kuei-jin Category:Resplendent Crane Category:World of Darkness characters